space_dandyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dandy (Alternate Universes)
Dandy and the Aloha Oe crew traveled to numerous alternate universes in Season 2, Episode 1 as a result of pulling "Cosmic Strings". Alternate versions of the Aloha Oe crew were introduced as a result. All alternate versions are later pulled to the regular Dandy's universe after the former pulled too many strings. Alien Hunter Dandy The first alternate version of Dandy shown. He and his universe are essentially opposite versions of the regular Dandy's universe as he is the greatest alien hunter of his universe, with a 100% capture rate, contrary to the regular Dandy's extremely low capture rate. This Dandy's hair style is a blue quaff compared to original Dandy's black pompadour and looks similar to that of Gurren Lagann protagonist Kamina. He attempts to capture Dandy and his crew to try and register them as he believes they are aliens, only for Dandy to pull another Cosmic String and escape. This Dandy is the one most comparable in the looks department to the original Dandy. This universe's Honey is also a fangirl of Dandy who uses yellow/red cards, possibly an allusion to the World Cup. Trucker Dandy The second alternate Dandy shown, Trucker Dandy is a trucker traveling space delivering packages. This Dandy originally shipped his universes' versions of QT and Meow but instead took them in as his crew after Meow was sent back and QT had the wrong address posted on his label. His somewhat Deep Voice and yellow pompadour are a possible reference to Venture Bros ''character Brock Samson. Comic Book Dandy The third Dandy shown, Comic Book Dandy has a somewhat childlike appearance and moves and behaves in a way reminiscent to how the real life Michael Jackson did on stage. His "mission" is to collect all eight heroes with star birthmarks in order to defeat the "Demon King". Since the regular Dandy has a star on his jacket, Comic Book Dandy mistakes him for one of the eight heroes until Comic Book QT says they could be the Demon King's henchmen and are there to steal their "Miracle Heartfold Balls". Comic Book Dandy also believed the regular Meow is the "second cousin, twice removed" of the Demon King's "Blackcat" henchman. As a result, he proceeds to attack the Aloha Oe crew. It is possible that the eight heroes with star birthmarks is a nod to the long running manga series ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''as all eight "JoJos" have a star shaped birthmark.'' It is also possible that the collection of these "Miracle Heartfold Balls" with star indications and the cloud he flies on is a comparison to the flying nimbus which are a slight reference to the manga and anime series Dragon Ball. Mobile Suit Dandy This Dandy, as the name implies, is a pilot of a "Mobile Suit" in a parody of the Gundam series. Mobile Suit Dandy's design, however, is based on that of Cosmo Yuki, the protagonist from Yoshiyuki Tomino's Space Runaway Ideon. Ninja Dandy This Dandy is in a universe that is a parody of the Naruto franchise. When he was later pulled to the regular Dandy's universe, he found a cosmic string and against the regular Dandy's wishes, pulled it to bring "Triangle Dandy" to the universe. Ninja Dandy's design also is based on Char Aznable (and his alter-ego Quattro Bajeena) from Gundam ''and his Science Ninja Team is a mention to ''Gatchaman Inspector Dandy As implied by the Narrator, this Dandy is a private investigator. He could be based on Spike from Cowboy bebop or Justy from Cosmo Police Justy, as well as Ryo from the film franchise City Hunter. Big Dandy This Dandy is a Serviette that is hundreds of feet tall. He is also a parody of the "Titans" from the anime, Attack on Titan and of Nardwuar, a famous Canadian celebrity interviewer. She Dandy Not much is known about this Dandy other than the fact that she is female. She is hinted to be either a lesbian or bisexual, as she ogled the main universe Dandy's pornographic magazines along with the other versions of Dandy. Mascot Dandy This Dandy is a large red figure that is somewhat humanoid in appearance. As his name implies he is a mascot for an unknown company. Bear Brick Dandy This Dandy is based on a MediCom Kubrick brick figure with the regular Dandy's appearance. Triangle Dandy This Dandy appears to be an alien that is triangle in shape, he could be a reference to the game series "The Legend of Zelda" with markings based on the Triforce. He was later transported to Dandy's universe by "Ninja Dandy" who pulled a string. Smart Dandy This Dandy, as the name implies, is highly intelligent and has a teenager appearance. Like the regular Dandy, he lives aboard the Aloha Oi in Space but houses thousands of books aboard. He is constantly hunted by that universes's version of the Googol Empire. As a result, he has QT as his constant body guard. Meanwhile, this universe's version of Meow is based off the paradox referred to as Schrödinger's cat. With his intelligence, he quickly deduced who Dandy and his crew were and how they arrived there. The Gogol Empire then attacked and successfully destroyed this Dandy's ship, but not before they all escaped through a cosmic string. He later suggested they pull all the universes together to fix the cosmic string problem. His pale skin, young age and oval head shape are a possible reference to Numbuh 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. He's the G.O.A.T. He could also be a reference to Death the Kid from Soul Eater for his intelligence, pale skin, and the skull on his shirt is similar to that of Death the Kid's. Emo Dandy This Dandy bears a great resemblance to the regular Dandy but is in a constantly depressed state, constantly saying he wants to die. The reason being is that his universe's Meow is a creepy and imposing figure who Emo Dandy cannot understand and the fact that this Meow carries around a helmet and has never once put it on. The other reason is that his universe's QT is an annoying old man who is in a pink body suit claiming to be a robot. After the cosmic string problem is fixed, however, this Dandy and his crew switches places with the regular Aloha Oe crew as a result. Accepting the new characters, The Narrator plays the a modified version of the series introductory cutscene. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Aliens Category:Alternate Universes